cwsfandomcom-20200214-history
Elsa Henselgrafen
Elsa was born in the family of Adele and Frank Henselgrafen. They lived in Hamburg, Germany for most of her life. She has two older brothers,who are also wizards. Elsa liked using her magic to travel around Germany and to learn new things. Her family was proud of her,especially her mother. However, her father died soon in the sea,as he was a sailor. Elsa came back home for his funeral only to see that her mother was ill. The young witch took care of her until her mother's death. Two months later, Elsa left her brothers and went to England. She wandered around until she found the perfect place to make herself a new home. With magic, she created a small house in the woods, barely visible by non-witches and wizards. The witch lived peacefully there and from time to time she went to the nearest town to listen to the people and learn their language. She had learned a bit when two unknown men kidnapped her one night. She woke up in a cell with screaming people around her. She was in a madhouse for magical creatures. She tried using her magic but without success. Elsa tried running away once but the headmaster of the madhouse - Elijah cut off her ancle so that she couldn't walk. Soon, the Grande sisters were put in the madhouse as well. Elsa started talking to them, still not as good as an English woman, but they understood each other. She helped them all escape. Elsa took the sisters to her house and took care of them. They revived her foot back and with that, the witches became friends. Grande invited her to their house and Elsa accepted. With her magical carriage, the four of them went to Norwich and she started living in their house with Esperanza Muñoz. Since they were short on money and only Monita worked, Elsa gave Ariana an idea. The two of them went to the palace and asked of Henry Ozera to open a small shop. He agreed and the witches started selling flowers. Elsa met Felipe Dylon there and after a while,she fell in love with him and moved in his house. The two of them got married and later had a daughter Juliette Dylon. However,after Mariana's betrayal to the royal family, Elsa became suspicious and put a protecting spell over the castle, so that Mariana wouldn't be able to kill anyone there. She even accompanied Charles and Mariana on their trip to Italy and stopped the queen from trying to kill Charles again. She even turned the blonde into a goat. Even after that, the witch continued to warn Charles Ozera about his evil wife but he never listened to her. Elsa protected those who Mariana wasn't able to kill and didn't let her kill Felipe as well. After the queen's death, everything in the city went back to normal. After Ariana, Kellin and Christian came back undead, Elsa was the happiest in town. She even threw them a party with Dariana and Felipe. Elsa continued working with the Grande sisters from time to time and is still best friends with Ariana Grande. Category:Characters